The Good Deed
by Eric
Summary: Sabrina is warned against using magic with humans on a particular day. She ignores her aunt and grants Valery a wish. It is to be like Sabrina. The next day Valery looks like Sabrina and acts confident like her. This causes confusion and eventually no goo


The Good Deed  
by Eric & ROBO  
  
Sabrina wasn't sure how or even why she became such good friends with Valerie. Maybe it started because Libby attacked Valerie, maybe because Val so obviously needed a friend and Sabrina just felt really sorry for her. The poor girl had enough insecurity for a dozen teenagers! She was shy, awkward and not very pretty and so obviously worshipped Sabrina. She seemed to take strength from Sabrina's brash confidence, her blond beauty, her being so smart and so self confidence. It truth be told sometimes Valerie could be a pain - when Sabrina wanted to be alone with her boyfriend Harvey. She just seemed to want to tag along. Poor Valerie had never had a date in all her 17 years. That did nothing to boost a girl's self-confidence. Many of the other girl were nasty to her and she never fought back. Speaking of the bitches - here comes the queen! Thought Sabrina.  
  
Libby was smiling with her usual odious self-confident air as if to say - I'm important and your nothing but a slug! She ripped into Valerie right away as was her custom.  
  
"Well if it isn't Valerie - the boy magnet! Had any dates lately - or maybe you're waiting until your 40!" she crowed with laughed and as did all the kids in the hall.   
  
Poor Valerie was just crushed. Then Libby turned to her hated rival that upstart Sabrina, who had the cute boy she wanted, Harvey who unaccountably preferred Sabrina to her!  
  
"Well if it isn't Spellman, done anything weird lately?"  
  
"Just talking to you - that's weird enough for anyone!" answer Sabrina smiling sweetly.  
  
Libby's sneering, pretty face flushed. How dare someone fight back!  
  
Valerie came up and whispered to Sabrina " How do you do it! Stand up to Libby I mean!?"  
  
Sabrina shrugged "Its not a big deal. All it takes is a little courage and reminding yourself that Libby shits like the rest of us and it stinks just as much - maybe more!"  
  
Valerie looked worshipfully at the Pretty Teenage witch. "I wish I had your courage! " the she stammered and flushed and finally asked." Sabrina, would you mind coming over for dinner, Its my birthday - I know it will be horrible and boring, but mom says I need to bring a friend over and you're my best friend ( ONLY friend, V thought)."  
  
"Sure!! Happy birthday!" said Sabrina with loyal hardiness, but with a sinking feeling. She was rewarded by Valerie's pathetic gratitude and her smile of heartfelt thanks. Sabrina tried to instill in her friend some of her own self-confidence, but it was like quicksand - it looked OK but the first step - disasterville!  
  
She went home to change and finish some of her witchcraft home work. Her aunt Zelda called over as Sabrina was about to leave.   
  
"All the signs point to undesirable conditions for witchcraft to day - use only simple spells - and no spells at all for good deeds for mortals. It could have serious and unpleasant consequences."  
  
"Gotcha! " she said, but thought - she worries too much she needs a steady Boyfriend.   
  
It was the worse dinner Sabrina ever had. The food tasted like cardboard and Valerie's folks were about as interesting as watching paint dry! Poor Valerie to go through this everyday - and this was supposed to be her birthday! Then they brought out a organic cake made out of tofu. Yuck! Thought Sabrina. What next? Her family sang happy birthday and Sabrina found out what next - they must have been tone deft! Poor Valerie - she desires something better for her birthday. I already got her a new CD. Why did she want Back's greatest hits anyway? How about I do something really nice for her birthday - I will give her a birthday wish! That's it! I know Aunt Zelda said times were against, but what does my aunt know anyway - how could a simple little birthday wish cause a disaster?   
  
So Sabrina summoned her most potent magic and made the air alive with Magic that settled into - when Valerie made a wish - it would come true - assuming that it was within Sabrina's power. Valerie closed her eyes and made a wish and blue out the candles - which then set the cake on fire! Afterwards Sabrina asked Valerie what she wished for, but the girl only blushed and stammered and said   
  
"Something really silly!"  
  
Knowing Val that was easy to believe.  
  
In school the next morning Sabrina noticed something different about Valerie. She seemed slimmer and prettier and her hair a lighter color. Sabrina rushed up to protect her as Libby bore down upon her with a all guns blazing.  
  
" I hear it was your birthday - must have drown quite a crowd."  
  
"Nothing to the crowds among the teachers and students in this school when you get expelled - the police will have to be called out to control the celebration!"  
  
Libby turned red and sputter - a law of nature was being repealed none of her victims ever fought back!  
  
Sabrina had a happy smile and clapped her friend on the back! "God going, Valerie! I knew you could do it - I'm so proud you stood up to Libby!"  
Val just beamed -"It felt great!"  
  
Sabrina didn't seem Valerie again until lunch. Puzzled she asked " have you been dying your hair?"  
  
"No, I've noticed it getting lighter too."  
  
Why was Valerie lying thought Sabrina - it was obvious - well that was up to her.  
She noticed her friend had more of a spring in her step instead of the embarrassed shuffle she usually espoused. Well if dying your hair does it - more power to the chemicals!  
  
The last class of the day Sabrina and Valerie had together. It was math - Valerie usually sucked at math. But now she was as goo as Sabrina who was a whiz in bath and answering over answered every problem correctly even before Sabrina could open her mouth. It was too weird. I wonder if it has anything to do with that wish I gave her? Again Sabrina asked her friend and again she got - ohm just a silly wish too embracing to tell and hurried away. But this time she didn't blush and Sabrina caught her flirting with a couple of guys. Val never had enough nerve to flirt!  
  
The next morning the doorbell rang and Sabrina opened the door - there was - SABRINA - outside was her perfect double - accept she wasn't wearing clothes that Sabrina would wear - a horrible suspicion hit Sabrina those were Valerie's clothes!  
Her twin was bubbling over with joy!  
  
"Sabrina - I'm just like you! My wish came true."  
  
"What wish?"  
  
"My birthday wish - I wished I was exactly like you! And this morning I woke up and I am you - your twin anyway. I fell great - my mind and body are full of energy. I've never felt this good."  
  
Her aunts voice came from the kitchen." Who is it dear?"  
  
Sabrina spoke quickly " Valerie! " and dragged her double up the stairs. If her aunts found out the shit would hit the fan! Grounded for a month would be the best thing she could hope for!  
  
In her room Sabrina looked unbelieving at double - even down to the carrot shaped birthmark on her but!   
  
Sabrina wrung her hands. "When I let you have that wish I never expected this - what am I going to do?"  
  
"Then its true what Libby says - you are a witch!"  
  
Sabrina nodded glumly - "You've got to promisse not to tell anyone!"  
  
"Of course I wont. "  
  
Sabrina said "I'll use my powers - I'll change you back."  
  
"But I don't want to be changed back! I love it like this! Why can't I be your long lost twin or twin cousin or something! "  
  
"Hey! What about me? I don't want a long lost twin! Life as teenage witch I confusing enough! Besides, how would we explain your disappearance? Your folks would be frantic - people would be called - there would be an investigation and what would happen if the police e found out we had identical finger prints. No, sorry Valerie, but back to Valerie you go!"  
  
"You're being mean! I wont forget this!" Val said with Sabrina's temper.  
  
Sabrina gestured. Sparkled went around her double but nothing happened. The false Sabrina giggled happily. "Didn't work! Goodie!"  
  
"Why - it should have - shit in the face! It might have something to do that I have you the wish and unless you agree it will be harder to change back or something - or it could be wish rather than causal spell. Shit in the face! It might take hours to figure out and I don't dare ask my Aunts - yes they're witches too!"  
  
"Sabrina, you and Valerie better hurry or you'll be late for school. As it is I will have to drive you. "  
  
Sabrina tore at her hair. "Bummer! My aunt Zelda was right - I shouldn't have done that good deed! What am I going to do?"  
  
The other Sabrina laughed light heartily and said half serious half joking.  
  
"You could always turn yourself into me!"  
  
Sabrina groaned. "I'll have to do it! But just for today tonight I will find the right spell to get you back in your own skin!"  
  
Sabrina turned into Valerie looked in the mirror and sighed.  
  
Valerie looked at her and giggled - "Lets go VALERIE!"  
  
"Very funny!" She looked critically at Valerie in her aspect. "I would never wear dorkie clothes like that!"  
  
'Sabrina' grinned - "True and I would never wear cool clothes like you have on.. So they quickly swapped clothes and soon the real Sabrina groaned looking at herself in the mirror and Valerie grinned at the sexy girl wearing a mini skirt, tight blouse and sexy high heeled boots.   
  
"Wow! Do I ever have great legs!"  
  
"Don't get too used it to!" Sabrina looked at the image in the mirror and shuddered. "Thank god this is just for one day. I'm sure I can get us both back to normal tonight."  
  
Valerie looked disappointed.  
  
They walked down the stairs with 'Sabrina' being bubbly and happy and light footed, while 'Valerie' looking glum on lead footed down the stairs.  
  
Zelda thought, " Same old Valerie, always depressed and unhappy. It's a pit she can't be more like Sabrina!"  
  
At school Sabrina was shocked to see that kids treated her with contempt, while they admired 'Sabrina'! Sabrina was shocked when Harvey came up and kissed Valerie in her new body, thinking she was Sabrina and basically ignored her. Boy did Valerie look like she enjoyed the kiss! Sabrina frowned this wasn't fair!  
  
Libby came up and smiled cruelly. "Well Valerie, I understand that your family has sold you body to science when you die to find out if there's a dorky gene."  
  
Sabrina was furious, but before she could think of a good comeback the apparent Sabrina said:  
  
"Well that's better than your family - I Understand you body is going to the dog food factory!"  
  
Libby turned white and every one in the hall laughed and Harvey and Valerie high fived it.  
Harvey said with admiration in his eyes. " I love they way you can stand up to and jab Libby! No one else in the school has your courage and your wit!" 'Sabrina' smiled proudly and hugged Harvey.  
  
"Why thank you Harvey, dear!" and the walked off arm and arm, leaving a forlorn "Valerie' behind them.  
  
This is going to be a long day! Thought Sabrina bitterly. And so it was - Valerie's body was clumsy in Gym and Sabrina ended up with a black eye and had to watch her former body gracefully tumbling and other gymnastics. They of course had to switch lockers and combinations. Sabrina had to watch as Valerie assumed her place as head of the science club and then at lunch be ignored as Harvey and the impostor cuddled. Boy Valerie is really taking advantage of the situation! God I feel like the invisible woman! She looked in the mirror in the girl's room and her new reflection depressed her. 'Sabrina' came dancing in and looked in the mirror with delight.  
  
"God! its so great being you! "  
  
"Tell me about it!" groaned the real Sabrina.  
  
Valerie looked out of the corner of her eyes at her friend. "Look I know this hasn't been easy on you - but its like a dream come true for me! Its only one day - its not going to kill you to let me be you and you be me for one day! Maybe it will help me be a stronger, more courage Valerie later. And you did give me the wish."  
  
"OK, OK! " said Sabrina in Valerie' whinny voice, thinking that her Aunt Zelda had once told her that no good deed goes unpunished.  
  
'Good!" reply Valerie in the confident voice. " I' m glad you don't mind me going on your date with Harvey, while you attend a family reunion for me - its only till nine then you can come over to my - your house & look in the books or what ever else you need to do to switch us back."  
  
"Now wait a minute - " said Sabrina.  
  
"Got to go!" said the beautiful girl smiling brightly.  
  
What a bummer! Thought Sabrina resentfully.  
  
Finally the school day dragged to a close! Sabrina thought it had lasted 36 instead of 6 hours!  
  
Later, while Sabrina sat wedged between two fat aunts who smelled of stale beer and garlic the real Valerie was parked with Harvey enjoying her first making out date with a boy. God! did kisses feel good! And then Harvey's hands felt her perky breasts and she was in heaven and wet below - before she knew what happened Harvey and her were on a blanket and did sex ever feel good!! Valerie never dreamed life could hold such dear delights. Well Harvey was delighted to.  
  
"Thanks Sabrina! You never let me go all the way before! This is great! Want to do it tomorrow night!"  
  
She kissed him enthusiastically! Then kissed on the porch until her aunts broke it up! Then when she got in her 'room' she started crying it would be Sabrina on that date not her and she would be back to dull old Valerie!   
  
"Boyfriend problems" Snickered Salem, the familiar.  
  
"Oh, dry up! " she said flickering her finger at him. To her surprise he turned into dust!  
She thought 'I have Sabrina's magical powers, too! The spell is really turned me into Sabrina! She concentrated on the dry powder and it became Salem again, who said " Excuse me! Suddenly I am very thirsty! And danced out of the room. Valerie practiced turning street lights on and off! and she made a guy walking by whom she didn't like have his pants dropped down around his ankles. This was great.  
  
Her aunts called her down for a talk, in a few years they would all have to move.  
  
"Why?" asked 'Sabrina' grinning in side, 'even the other witches didn't know she wasn't Sabrina! It was too cool for words.'  
  
"You know dear - we don't age at the same rate as people - in fifty yeards many of yur friends will be dead or retirement homes, but you will look almost the same as you do now - a teenage girl. Every fifty years we age only one once we reach seventeen."  
  
Valerie gulped Sabrina was so lucky - she would remain young and beautiful while Valerie would get old, ugly and die. She sat quietly for a moment then smiled.  
  
"Aunt Zelda ( it seemed so natural to call her that) I would like to ask you a few questions. Afterwards she flew up stairs and consulted the book.  
  
The doorbell rang and 'Sabrina' let 'Valerie' in and took her upstairs  
  
She grinned "It looks like you had a terrible night!"  
  
"I did" groaned Sabrina. "Well better get to work with that spell book - I would rather fry eggs on my finger nails than go through another day like today."  
  
"No maybe since you appreciate how unpleasant it is to be me you will reconsider and let me be your twin?"  
  
Sabrina shook Valerie's head. "Sorry - too many complications! NO hard feelings."  
  
"None at all! Let's shake hands on it."  
  
Their hands came together and Sabrina felt strange - like she was being drained - suddenly she knew what it was - Valerie was stealing all her magical powers, but how? It was impossible unless she was a witch too! Her former face grinned at her.  
  
"That's right! I got magical powers, too! That was some wish you gave me - thanks! I ever turned into a witch - just like you are - or were! "  
  
Sabrina was horrified. "Please give them back!"  
  
Valerie laughed Sabrina's merriest laugh. "Hardly! Now I am totally you and soon you will be totally me!"  
  
Sabrina tried to scream for her Aunts but a gesture from the beautiful witch paralyzed her.  
  
"Yep, I am just going to love having magic powers - not to mention - your sexy body - Harvey and I went all the way tonight! It was wonderful - he loves me so much! Its great being beautiful and loved. I never was." The new Sabrina gestured " I guess you have something to say - I will allow you a whisper."  
  
"Please Harvey's my boyfriend - and that's my body."  
  
"The past tense is more appropriate - Harvey WAS your boyfriend and this WAS your body. I gave you a chance, if you would agreed to let me be your twin I would not have done this to you, but you were selfish - so now I am Sabrina and you are Valerie. Truthfully I think I could have resisted temptation of stealing your life until found out how long - you - I mean I will live! I will be young and beautiful while you are in your grave VALERIA! " She laughed a gloating triumphant laugh. "Yes, Harvey is now my boyfriend, your body is my body, your witchcraft is my witchcraft and your brains are my brains. Thanks for the great birthday present! You really shouldn't have!"  
  
"My aunts will find out!" wept 'Valerie' "they'll believe me!"  
  
"Oh, I have that all worked out! LOOK AT ME!"  
  
Sabrina was powerless to disobey.   
  
"You will never tell anyone in anyway, by tongue, or hint or pin that you Were Sabrina. You will answer only to the name of Valerie - you will live my life as best you can all the while acting like me. . . . Now what's your name? "  
  
Sabrina tried her best to say 'Sabrina but went came out of her new mouth was:  
"Sabrina don't be silly, I'm your best friend Valerie - everyone know that!"  
  
The new Sabrina smiled a cruel smile. "Excellent. Well I think you had better be getting on home."  
  
Hopeless with a heart as heavy as lead Sabrina descended the stair case and every step was like a funeral durge. Valerie had stolen her life - now she would get old and Valerie would remain young and beautiful! The rest of her miserable existence would in this miserable body! The new Sabrina, gloating, goes to the door with her Aunts say Good-bye Valerie! She starts crying.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"  
The new Valerie can't speak, but the new Sabrina can. "She just had a bad day."  
  
Zelda nodded. As the door was closing forever on her old life the new Valerie heard her former Aunt saying  
  
"I'm glad you didn't do anything foolish the other day when I told you to be careful. On weird days like that sometimes no good deed goes unpunished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
